Pride of Thieves
by Sakurano-san
Summary: Mikan,a girl blinded by her past, agrees to an anonymous letter and soons finds herself part of a specialised casino thieving group. But what happens when the casino's owner is a drop-dead gorgeous man who was the cause of her past? Lust, love and money.
1. Chapter 1

**Pride of Thieves**

.:Alright yes, I haven't updated for a while and now,:.  
I'm just overwriting what I've already wrote but in  
my opinion, this story was far from perfect and now,  
it's time to make it perfect. Of course, I need to explain  
much more about the characters, their past and feelings  
for you, the audience, to actually understand what's happening.  
.:Apart from this, just enjoy!!:.

-

**1. Anonymous**

**-**

**-**Revenge is sweet-

-

Oh and by the way, watch out for the –drips-. You'll know what I mean once you start reading!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice and I never ever will! *cough* *cough*…or will I?!

-

* * *

-

This wasn't the life she wanted to live; all gloomy and prestigious, nothing coming off it, nothing exciting happening. Her life really was dull, colourless. It had been so since the time he had left her. Yes, left her, for good. No calls to explain why, no meet ups to at least say it was HIS fault not hers. I mean, who in their right mind would end a perfect relationship just like that? It's one thing to pretend you like a girl and dump her but this wasn't the effect she was looking for. No, not the certain effect at all. She had planned it all, engagement, wedding, honeymoon and soon to be a child. She had planned this all and much more, her head flying head over heels with the thoughts but that all was drowned wasn't it on that certain day? Yes, she was wrong coming to think that she could get him back, the life they had back. She was absolutely wrong about everything.

Mikan Sakura was living in depression.

It so happens on that certain day Mikan was thinking over what had come of her once again, a certain someone dropped a certain envelope containing a certain letter that was funnily, the answer to her problems. And it so happens that this very girl on that very day picked up her letter, her eyes swollen and red from crying and began to read.

-

_Dear Mikan Sakura,_

_How I know your name and where you live, I cannot say but this letter is written for one reason. This reason brings you back to your past when you were going out with someone who might sound very familiar; Natsume Hyuuga. Believe it or not, I know about your past and things that came up between you and Hyuuga. In fact, I also know how to fix what happened between the two of you. Why I am bothered to even help the relationship you two have? Because I have experienced the pain and love that you have gone through. Also, you can say I am one of Hyuuga's acquaintances._

_Natsume Hyuuga__, the owner of the most wealthy and largest casino in Tokyo, the 'Royal H,' can only seem to be bothered to be amused when someone catches his attention. I know you want revenge. Either that or you want your lover's love again. I have a plan and if you think you want to follow it please reply back as soon as possible. Further directions will be written to you once the process has begun. I hope to hear from you soon Miss Sakura and remember:_

'_Never will you be happy when,_

_Hatred is in your heart'_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Anonymous_

_P.S. Please look at the back of the letter._

_-_

The girl holding the letter was still, still enough to be mistaken as a statue. Her fingers that were tightly grabbing the letter intensified as once in a while, you could see they were shaking slightly. It was silent around her.

Then suddenly, the doe-like eyes that had just minutes ago been glassed over with awe were now burning with what looked like a sprinkle of fairy dust, and since they are either unreal or not invented yet, it was actually the delayed reaction of an excited feeling burning up inside the girl. She instantly, after gathering all her thoughts up, began to jump around in a frenzy. Finally, something that had brought some colour in her life, something that was surely to make her dull and drivelling life into something more adventurous, more excitement.

Realising that there was some other writing on the back of the letter, she turned it around. On the back, written in the same slanted and curved writing as appeared in the front, were four words which gave Mikan a shiver down her spine. It definitely wasn't the thought of how ridiculous and absurd the idea that was now, planted firmly into Mikan's mind. No, it was the thought of accomplishing it, the thought of dominating, planning and carrying out this plan that sent her into a back flip. For what was written on that single sheet of paper was the simple revenge she needed to overcome her depression.

_R__ob the 'Royal H'_

-

* * *

-

-

_Dear Anonymous,_

_I do not know a single detail about you or where you're from and since this is the case, some might think I'm crazy enough to write back. But that does not matter to me anymore.__ The fact that you know about the relationship between Hyuuga and I was really surprising as few knows the situation. Though I am very curious to see who you are and how you know about me, there are, of course more important issues to solve._

_To your proposal, I…accept. Not because I want the idiotic, maniac woman-lover back, no, I just want the revenge I should've gotten a long time ago._

_Since you already know my address and I must say, I'm rather thinking you more of a stalker now than a person helping me, please reply back soon. I am interested in hearing your plan as soon as possible._

'_Revenge is sweet'_

_Mikan Sakura._

_-_

After signing off her signature, carefully, and rereading the letter twice, Mikan was now more than determined to send the letter. Yes, as crazy as it sounds, Mikan Sakura, starting from now on will be planning, searching and finding out everything she can about the 'Royal H' (now who's the stalker!), ready to begin the difficult and somehow, nearly impossible plan of robbing the very casino itself.

Oh right. That didn't sound as convincing as she thought it would.

She sighed defeatedly, her mind already coming up with numerous amounts of excuses for her actions.

_What if this 'anonymous' guy does not reply back?_

_What if this was just all a misunderstanding, a practical joke from someone inside Hyuuga's casino? _

_What if this was just one of Hyuuga's HILARIOUS new advertisements for his casino?_

_What if…_

A loud crash was heard as the brunette stood up abruptly with all her might, her chair falling pitily behind her. She was NOT going to let herself run away again just like last time with Hyuuga. No, no way was she repeating the same stance; bullying herself to think of reasons why not to do it, cornering herself in with all these reasons, endless nights thinking of why, how, when?

No, this time she was going to think of why she was doing this. Why she was putting all her efforts into this plan and focusing on that as her target. Why?

Him.

That simple answer that meant so much to her.

It was definitely him.

But why? Why was she letting herself get all flustered up with him, his work, his life? Why? Deep down, she knew the answer. It really was obvious wasn't it? She was still hurting from the sudden break-up they had two years ago. Never was she letting go of the fact that HE was the one who had broken them apart. HE was the one that had tore her into millions of pieces. HE was the one that made her like how she is now. Oh how she could not forget that certain day. That certain day when she was crying herself to sleep, her eyes sore and red and her nose wiped with so much tissues it hurted. And now all she wanted was nothing more than a simple…

Revenge.

Oh yes, a simple and sweet revenge.

As the girl cackled to herself silently, her mind turning evil by the minute, she looked up at the clock hanging on her wall and gasped. It was nearly one o'clock and she had a meeting with Hotaru very soon. Knowing how impatient her best friend is, Mikan quickly grabbed her necessities and stuffed it all in her handbag, grabbed a coat and ran out of her apartment.

-

* * *

-

Walking down the busy streets of Tokyo, Mikan's high heels reverberated across the graphitised walls; as she neared the little French café she promised to meet Hotaru at. Halfway there, she stopped to look at her reflection in a shop window. She sighed. Nothing special, as always. Same brown hair tied up in a high ponytail, same style of clothing (though she had to agree, today's choice were a bit better than her usual sweatpants and singlet), same white skin that matched the flow of people walking beside her. Everything on her just looked plain, she looked plain. Sighing again to herself silently, Mikan shook her head furiously. _Well, if I'm going to be in this situation, I'll have to make the best of it._ Smoothing down the creases on her shirt and buttoning up her jacket tightly, Mikan continued on her way

Opening the door to the sound of chimes, she soon spotted the violet eyed girl sitting very gracefully at a small table at the back, glaring at a passing French waitress.

"Ho-ta-ru!" cried Mikan with a humongous grin on her face.

The popular little café was filled with people, all chatting ominously and drinking what seemed to be the café's signature drink – Chocolat Café – which translates to basically chocolate coffee. Looking around her now, Mikan saw that the walls were painted a bright yellow, making the mood inside quite cheerful. There were also bright orange and red silk curtains that hung from circle shaped windows and draped high over the ceiling which matched perfectly to the painted walls. Little scent candles were placed in the middle of every table and fresh flowers accompanied it in crystal vases. It's really no wonder why everyone was talking about this café all over town, it really does dazzle you!

Now, nearing closer to Hotaru's table, Mikan spotted another person occupying the seat next to Hotaru's right.

"Ruka-pyon!"

The bright blonde headed boy who seemingly always brought a pink rabbit around with him looked brightly up at Mikan. His hair was combed back into a 'John Travolta' style which surprisingly suited his style of clothing. He was wearing a loose t-shirt in the colour of brown all tucked in at the edges with a belt across his jeans. A denim jacket was pulled over his shoulders and leather boots hugged nicely across his legs. He looked like a model. Well, actually, he had always looked like a model, ever since Mikan met him when they were ten. Taking this to the fact, Mikan can feel a strange aura around her which probably had something to do with all the girls passing out.

Now, looking across at Hotaru, her eyes darting from one girl to the next, she understood the reason for Ruka's presence.

"Ruka-pyon and Hotaru… are going out, right?" Mikan asked slyly, her eyes stealing a glance at under the table where their hands were itching across to one another.

The couples' eyes widened in surprise at how quickly Mikan figured this out, being the blunt one out of their group. While Ruka's face became quite red and he started stammering into his words, Hotaru's face stayed the same – hard and unemotional though her violet eyes turned and also glared at Mikan. Mikan giggled in response and plopped down on the seat next to Hotaru's left.

"Come on Hotaru, tell me everything! What happened between you two since I last met you guys? I knew there was something going on before but couldn't exactly put my finger to it. But I'm definitely happy for you guys!" beamed Mikan whilst jumping up and down on her chair.

Hotaru's glare became even icier and her hands started inching towards a pocket inside her jacket.

"I can't wait to hear what you guys have been doing. I mean I haven't seen you guys since graduation and I really wanted to contact you Ruka-pyon but Hotaru here told me you moved. Where did you move to anyway? I asked Hotaru but she wouldn't tell and of course like anybody else, I became more curious so I tried to find you but every house that had Nogi on it in the Tokyo Addresses Page did not appear to have your name on it."

Stopping to take a breath, Mikan looked at Ruka for an explanation. All this while, Hotaru's hand inched closer to her jacket pocket.

"Well?" Mikan asked impatiently.

The couple had not given her a response at all nor a greeting since she came to the café and Mikan was becoming impatient. Surely, they called her here to discuss their relationship.

Mikan had not seen Ruka since they graduated two years ago at Alice Academy. With Hotaru, it was only once in a while as she was busy managing her own company, also not to mention the American businessmen who had come to ask her for her hand in marriage. As rumours say, they never came out alive!

It had been a busy year for them all, Ruka suddenly disappearing without a word, Hotaru starting her business and…Hyuuga occupying the seat as head of the 'Royal H.' Yes, it had been a very busy year and not only was she alone for most of it but not everyone made it their New Year resolution to have a reunion for their class. Thinking back now, Mikan felt very lonely and whenever Hotaru called her to ask if she had time to go out, she always became elated enough to make herself believe that all was well with her friends. If only she-

"Sakura," Ruka interrupted her thoughts.

"Uh…I thought I told you to call me Mikan now but anyway, yes?"

"I haven't been disappearing, well; I guess I sort of have but not permanently, at least not without telling you guys. As you have guessed correctly Hotaru and I are going out and well, we've decided to keep it a secret, at least for now, but Hotaru of course wanted you to know."

"I knew it! I knew you called me here to tell me about this!" cried Mikan.

This time, Ruka looked to Hotaru, almost pleadingly, his eyes having a look of worry in it. Hotaru rolled her own but her hand which almost was inside her jacket pocket dropped as she looked Mikan in the eye.

"Mikan," Hotaru whispered. "I know this is going to be hard for you to hear us out but please listen. Ruka had all this time been staying with…Natsume Hyuuga." She said his name very slowly, watching Mikan's reaction after every syllable.

Mikan stopped. Her body stopped, her whole life stopped.

It was him.

That bastard really was getting into her everyday life now wasn't he? Not that she wasn't thinking about it before. Suddenly, a feeling like huge flames were engulfing her insides, burning every hope, every love she had to crumpled bits. Oh yes, that feeling. That feeling of pure hatred, of hatred more powerful than any she had ever experienced. Yes, she for once, hated someone. And not JUST hate but oh yeah, hate hate. Her eyes burned with flames as her fingers began clenching into a ball.

_**-Drip-**_

After watching Mikan's reaction to what Hotaru said, both Ruka and Hotaru exchanged worried looks.

"Mikan, please let us go on," Hotaru said.

Mikan nodded her head slightly, her face growing red.

"Ruka hasn't been living in a house of course, Natsume being a rich bastard as he is; he has been living in the 'Royal H' casino which Natsume now owns. Ruka was employed to be Natsume's partner in running the whole casino. This was before you were…uhhh…," Hotaru stopped midsentence, unable to say the word she was thinking of.

_**-Drip-**_

"Dumped," said Mikan indifferently.

Hotaru smiled.

"Yes, before you were dumped. He accepted the employment and worked with Natsume for half of the year. Things started going wrong when he heard he dumped you. Ruka, after hearing what he did to you, charged into Natsume's office and asked what was going on. Before he knew it, he was fired. Now, I know what you're thinking Mikan, Ruka was Natsume's best friend and well, you cannot really say he is now but Ruka believes that Natsume wouldn't have done this in his own will. Sure, I agree with you as I know the idiot he is, but even I do believe that firing Ruka, his childhood best friend, at least was a mistake."

Ruka smiled at Hotaru warmly, his hand grabbing hers in her lap and a look fo adoration on his face. Mikan looked away at the two. It somehow reminded her of the past and the burning inside her settled down a bit. Misinterpreting this, Ruka gave her a small smile.

_**-Drip-**_

"Natsume is not an idiot Sak-Mikan and I'm sure you know that better than either of us," Ruka replied gently, nodding his head towards Hotaru and himself.

_**-…-**_

Uh oh.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS NOT AN IDIOT? ARE YOU CRAZY RUKA-PYON! HE IS THE MOST DISGUSTING, UGLY, IDIOTIC, SADISTIC, MEAN, HIGH-TEMPERED, SPOILT, TERRIBLE, WOMAN-LOVER, MANIAC, RICH BASTARD I HAVE EVER KNOWN IN MY LIFE!" Mikan bursted out, unable to control all the fury that she had inside her.

Her chest was panting heavily, heaving up and down quickly, her arm stretched high above her head, her other hand curled into a fist and slamming the table. Customers stood up to stare at the cause of the noise, others just sat speechless, their food halfway to their mouths. Everyone in the cafe was silent; mouths wide open in shock at how loud this little girl was. Even Hotaru and Ruka were a bit stunned by Mikan's fury but knowing Mikan since they were little, they quickly pulled themselves together.

Well, one was quicker than the other.

'BAKA BAKA BAKA!'

A crash was heard as the small body fell off her chair and onto the floor. A gun was outstretched by a pale hand and a devastating expression was on the blank face. Every customer in the café stood up to get a better look at the unconscious girl. The object hidden in Hotaru's jacket pocket has been taken out.

-

* * *

-

"Ohhh…wh-where am I?" moaned a small voice.

"Baka, what were you thinking of crying out at the top of your lungs while I was in the café?"

"Hotaru?! Oh…don't tell me you used your baka gun on me!" cried Mikan.

No replies came back so Mikan gently pulled herself up and wobbled unsteadily on her two legs, balancing unsuccessfully.

"Sak-Mikan, about Natsume," Ruka stopped mid-sentence as Mikan held up her hand, her eyes just once ago blurry, now full of flames.

"I know what you are thinking of Ruka-pyon and I'm going to change that idiot for good because you and Hotaru deserve much more! That bastard needs to learn his place! I propose that we rob his very own casino!"

There was silence as Hotaru and Ruka stared at Mikan incredously, taking her words in. Her eyes were serious and had a blaze of flame that covered all colour and iris. They knew that when Mikan is like this, she'll never in her whole life change her decision as her determination is very strong. Ruka shook his head.

"Mikan, you're joking right?! Do you know how hard it is to rob a casino and to actually get into the casino itself!" cried Ruka.

"That's where you'll come in handy Ruka-pyon…you're still one of the staff right?"

"No, I'm already fired; I won't even be allowed to go into the casino anymore."

"Well, then we'll have to think of another plan right Hotaru?"

The two looked at Hotaru; Mikan with a pleading expression while the other having a disapproving face. Hotaru just grinned wickedly as the spotlight shifted to her.

"Mikan you know what? I'm going to agree with you on this one. We have to put the bastard in his place and why not start by robbing his casino. Bring it on!" Hotaru smiled playfully.

"Hotaru!! I knew you would agree. Yes! See Ruka-pyon, it's not that difficult…we three can do this right?"

Ruka stood with a menacing glare on his face, his hands in his pocket and his back stiff with frustration.

"No," he answered solemnly.

"No? What do you mean no? Ruka-pyon we need you! We really need you! Oh come on Ruka-pyon!" Mikan pleaded.

"No."

Mikan's face turned into a pout as she crossed her arms together, her nose stuck haughtily up in the air. She turned her back on Ruka and stalked off in the opposite direction. Ruka sighed.

"Hotaru…," he began.

Hotaru held up her hand as if to say she already knew what to do. As she jogged up beside Mikan, she laughed at how furious her friend had become. Her face was bright red from chaining up the insults she was going to burst and how with each step it looked like she wanted to kill. Mikan turned briskly to Hotaru.

"What!?"

"Baka, what Ruka is trying to say is that it would take more than us three to rob a whole casino," Hotaru explained. "We'll need more people, for instance, others that can benefit us in the fight and ones that we can trust to keep our plan safe, right? Either that or I'm building a robot to crash Hyuuga's casino down and in the meantime, crash him down too."

A look of mock horror crossed Mikan's face. "I never knew you were a murderer Hotaru!"

Hotaru shrugged. "I guess it runs in the family."

Mikan laughed and replied, "Getting back to your other suggestion, we'll just need to find more people and it'll be easy right Hotaru?"

Hotaru just raised her eyebrows.

_Easy?_

Mikan really is an interesting girl.

"RUKA! I'M SORRY! WE'LL JUST HAVE TO FIND MORE PEOPLE! THAT'LL MAKE YOU HAPPY RIGHT?" shouted Mikan in Ruka's direction.

A huge sigh could be heard from the other side and a shout of 'IMAI' ran through the chilling air. Mikan laughed and ran back to where Ruka was standing, no doubt misunderstanding what Ruka was saying again. Behind her, Hotaru followed, her face not the same expressionless mask that she always wore but now, the playful Hotaru that once as a child, began building a friendship with a certain brunette.

-

* * *

-

As the three began walking back home in their own separate ways, Mikan sensed someone watching her. Stopping abruptly, she turned to look, expecting a drunk pervert. Seeing no one behind, she became more suspicious.

"I have a black belt in karate and I tell you, I'm not afraid to use it right here, right now, so come on out and fight like a man!" cried Mikan.

Though the girl's heart was beating faster than a steam train, she knew that turning away from trouble brings you to it in the end so facing it early allows her to be safer.

Suddenly, a rustle came from within the bushes and a black figure jumped out. Blinded by the setting sunlight, Mikan half-shrieked and toppled over to the ground bumping her head in the process. Sitting up, she couldn't see a thing but she could hear and she knew the person was coming closer.

"S-s-stay away! I'm warning you…I-I'll kick your butt if it's necessary!" she cried helplessly.

As the figure came closer to the girl, it stopped. Looking up, Mikan noticed a pair of dazzling ruby eyes that glinted across with the sun, creating a small rainbow within his shadow. She also caught a glimpse of raven hair that flew daintily in the light breeze, flowing gently like fine feathers. Looking more carefully now, Mikan realized the person was a man, and by the looks of it, very much taller than her. She gulped and took her words back. Beating up this guy wasn't going to be easy at all.

"I don't think that would be necessary, you see, though I am a man, a worthy man indeed may I add, I find that hurting this perfect face of mine (the man gestured to his damn face) is not worth the trouble," the man drawled boredly. "Don't you think so…Mikan Sakura?"

How he said her name, so sly, so…so…familiar. His voice, his way of speaking and standing, that smirk…it was all too familiar to her. Looking back up at the transfixing red eyes, Mikan gasped.

"You!" she cried pointing an accusing finger in her opponent's direction.

Natsume Hyuuga, the owner of the wealthiest casino in Tokyo, the Royal H, strode out of the shadows of the setting sun, not bothering to hide neither himself nor his smirk anymore. As he came closer to his prey, he cocked his face to one side, mocking a disappointed look.

"Well, well, it seems that you have finally recognised me, though your proclamation a second ago was just a bit too rude for my liking."

Silence followed that within which was only interrupted when Mikan screamed out nothing more than another "You!"

Natsume raised his eyebrows. "Polka, I think you owe me an apology." He said the sentence slowly, as if teaching a baby the letters of the alphabet.

"You…you…you," Mikan stammered, her face growing red, her cheeks puffing out into a dangerous position. "You son of a b****!!"

This time, her whole body shook with anger. Everything was pouring out of her the second she saw him, she figured out who he was. Her fist clenched and unclenched in a menacing manner and her eyes were burning with the very same hatred as before as she stared at the person she all-so loathed. But all this did not frighten Hyuuga. He was just standing there, ignoring the fact that she had just called him an insulting name as well as looking at her boredly, as if a tantrum from her was as shocking as finding a hair on a baboon.

"Tsk…tsk…Sakura, if you call that an apology, I wonder how you'll do when it comes to a time when you have to beg for something."

Mikan stood up, her head still dizzy from the bump before, but already was she thinking of a clever come-back.

"I never had begged anyone for anything and guess what Hyuuga, I never will!"

"Oh really? Why do I remember that time when you were begging me to go to Central Town with you Sakura? Or did you use a sneakier method…something like bribery perhaps?"

He threw Mikan a knowing glance.

"Why…you…I…never…but…you can't just bring up things when we were young! That's…oh…I don't know, centuries ago! And anyway, why the hell are _you _here you stalker?"

"Well, why can't I be here? I was just out for a walk."

Mikan stared at him incredously. Did he think she was THAT dumb? Dense maybe but not dumb. "Hyuuga, your casino is way out over there."

Looking at Mikan now and wearing a playful smirk on his face, Natsume put on a mock confused look.

"Oh really is it now? Can you just show me where it was again?"

Mikan sighed, exasperated.

"There Hyuuga! There! If you cannot see it, you seriously need to get to the optometrist!"

"I'm sorry, I still don't know where you're pointing to."

Mikan shook her head furiously at the triumphant smirk on his damn face. Oh how she wished to just wipe that smirk off.

_Pit, pat, pit, pat._

Wet rain droplets started coming down from the grey clouds above. The sky, so black, you could see nothing was ripped apart with a flash of lightning and soon, a thunderous sound came from the heavens above. Great, it just had to be raining now in this particular moment where Hyuuga was just standing in front of her. Another catastrophe to add to her day. As the rain grew faster and heavier, Mikan's clothes slowly got drenched in the liquid. Her hair, soon, was plastered to her face, her clothes stuck to her body tightly. She didn't move and nor did the person standing opposite her. The two just stood there with menacing glares on their faces.

After what seemed to be an hour, Mikan's body started getting stiff. With a final glare that made even the all-famous Hyuuga move just a centimeter to his right (or maybe he was just getting stiff too), she shook some of the water from her hair and clothes, thanking god that the night was at least warm and humid and that she won't catch a cold that easily.

On the other hand, Natsume stayed in the same position, watching Mikan attentively, his ruby eyes piercing into her as if x-raying the insides of her body. Mikan shivered slightly and sighed.

"What?!" she asked, irritated.

"Nothing," drawled Natsume boredly though now, he broke out of his stance and walked towards her, very slowly, as if an attacker watching his prey's move and defence before deciding on a way to catch his next dinner.

Mikan stepped back a step, her heart beating fast. They were already, before, very close, now, he was standing straight in front of her, exaggerating the differences in their height. As he swept down swiftly into a crouch beside her knees, his lips almost touching the tip of her ears, he blew a cold breath into them. Her body trembled violently as he stood up and cocked a crooked grin at her.

"Why?" she asked, her heart unable to control her emotions anymore, tears seeping down the side. "Why do you have to appear again at this time? I was already great without you, healing the best I could. Why?! Why do you have to come back?!"

In the end, Mikan cried out her words ferociously, her voice seeching through the dark night. She wasn't sad anymore, no, more to the point of angry. Yes, angry, the hatred boiling up inside her again.

He had been away for so long. Why now? Why did he have to appear now? Was it just to mock her? To take her down again and bury her in the midst of depression? She had been living in a sad world once he had left her, for good. She had always wanted to see him, to feel him just once more but she battled through all this, her heart ripped countless amounts of times.

Natsume, now looking at her intently again, his eyes searching her face, gave a small sigh. Mikan looked up. She swore that she could've seen a small smile he had just tossed over but it all disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. He looked sad. He really did. For once in his life, the bastard actually looked as sad as a normal person and for that just one tiny moment, Mikan felt a small guilt for him. Had her words really affected him that much? But all these thoughts were distinguished when he turned his back to her and started in the opposite direction.

"I hate you Hyuuga! I hate you!" Mikan cried out childishly as she stomped her foot up and down on the wet concrete.

Natsume stopped and silently chuckled to himself, sadness all drained out of him. Raising a hand, he called out to her, "Polka, hatred is not a happy thing…"

She stared at him as he set off again towards the setting sun. His hair was playing against the light breeze and the way he drifted off towards the shadow of the trees made Mikan sigh. Suddenly, she noticed him for the first time that day. What he was wearing, the way he walked, the way his hands were positioned around his body, she noticed them all. Not only that but also, she just couldn't help but notice how great the clothes looked on him (though no way in hell was she going to admit it) and how with every step, he looked positioned, ready for anything. I guess that just comes naturally when you own a very wealthy casino but not only that but it looked like he knew what he had to do and he was willing to give up anything for it. Mikan knew that that was not from owning any casino but that was just Natsume. Well, the Natsume she once knew at least.

Coming out of her trance, Mikan mentally cursed herself. Why was she being like this again? She knew that they were off, done, broken but why did she still have hope left?

Hope.

The wonderful feeling of hope was still buried inside of her, in a small dark corner where only if she tried very hard would she notice it. All that fury and hatred, was it really necessary?

Yes. Definitely yes. She was not going to let a small encounter with the person whom she was robbing from getting her into devastation again. No way was she backing down again.

No way.

-

* * *

-

The next morning, the sun was just peeking out behind the green hills and droplets of dew were still hanging on the tips of flower petals and leaves. A washed out brunette that had fallen asleep on the hard wooden floors of her bedroom woke up gingerly, her head aching from all the crying she had done last night and her body stiff from the cold. Yes, as embarrassed as she is, she admits that she was crying last night. Though all those powerful and touching thoughts she had tried to convince herself with was said with such determination, she still failed to believe in herself.

Mikan had not washed herself since she came back from her uneventful reunion with Natsume and she wasn't even bothered to change out of her drenched clothes either. Her hair, now dry, was sticking up all over the place and her clothes that had enough wrinkles to suit an old lady still had wet spots here and there. She sighed. Getting up, and grabbing fresh new clothes from her wardrobe, Mikan started on her way to the shower. After taking a few steps, she heard the familiar sound of the postman delivering the daily letters, not that that would be a grand event a few days ago but from the time Mikan had posted her letter to this 'anonymous' person, that all changed.

Mikan stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel around her body, tying it in with a knot on her side to keep it steady. As she looked through at her reflection in the steam covered mirror, she pulled a face. Though she did look much better than before, now putting on her fresh clothes and all, she still had the same appearance as a small child. Her face, still rosy red from the heat made her look extremely like an old fashioned doll and her hair that curved around her face was in the same style she had had for the past five years. Nothing changed in her, well, almost nothing entirely. She was still the same Mikan that started Gakuen Alice ten years ago. The same Mikan who, at graduation, forgot all about the sad goodbyes to her friends and instead, enjoyed the fun. She knew she was plain; from head to toe. Though there was one good aspect to her and she knew that was her personality. Maybe some, like Shouda couldn't stand her but from all the friends she had had at Gakuen Alice, she knew at least, she could get along with people…well, excluding Hyuuga that is. Her attitude also made her much more cheerful. To everyone she meets, she considers them a friend. Whether they're as cold as Hotaru or as bad-tempered as Hyuuga, she still considered them a companion. She guessed, that was what makes her get along in this world. Mikan sighed again and came back to where she stood in her bathroom and with one last swift comb of her hair; she swept out of the room and went downstairs to get the morning mail.

By the time she arrived at the front door, the weather outside had really brightened up and with this, Mikan's inside became much warmer. While saying a quick hello to her neighbour and grabbing her mail from her mailbox, carefully avoiding the spider living right next to it, Mikan looked through them carelessly.

_Electricity bills, water bill, advertising new hair products that don't work, anonymous letter, the new issue o-…anonymous letter?!_

Mikan hurriedly looked back to the letter that had no stamps anywhere on the front and had the same curved scripts she had encountered before. On the envelope it wrote, _To: Mikan Sakura._ Mikan quickly turned the envelope over, and ripped open it, finding a thin paper inside which had printed in it the details of her next plan. As she looked around her, wary of anyone peeking, she quickly turned on her heels and headed into her house.

Grabbing a seat in the kitchen and dumping the other envelopes onto her table top, she quickly thrusted herself into the seat and read through the letter in front of her.

-

_Dear Mikan Sakura,_

_I am very glad you have accepted my proposal and I look forward to working with you in the future. I may tell you now that I am going to show you who I am in the near future so please don't think of me anything like a stalker. But for now, please follow my instructions carefully and map out this plan. _

_Your first instruction in our plan is to gather your team or 'gang' would be a more precise word. You need people who you can trust and who can trust you as well. May I remind you that this is a very dangerous plan to carry out so please do not choose carelessly but instead choose wisely. Not only can they be trusted but they can assist you in this plan. I know from knowledge that you and Hyuuga have Alices. I may inform you that I do too, so this won't be a secret between us. Those who have Alices can assist you in your plan._

_The number of people is up to you but please remember how hard it is to set foot into the casino. If you think that you're going to stop in the middle of all this, please tell me now because I do not want to waste my time, though I know you're not going to because you have the courage and determination to go through this._

_Choose wisely and best of luck,_

_Anonymous._

_P.S. I told Hyuuga that you called him all those names. I can tell you he wasn't the least bit happy!_

_-_

As Mikan read the last few words, a light smile began spreading across her face. Hyuuga was angry with her words, huh? Well, serves him right.

This 'anonymous' really does respect her opinion, not like some bastard she knows (you know who I'm talking about). He told her to choose wisely and comforted her that he really was no stalker at all. She also laughed at the humour he made in the end. This person, if he really was a guy, was probably Prince Charming for her. How he talked with such elegance and warmth and really, how she called her Miss Sakura really was adorable.

Coming back to the letter in front of her now, she laughed at her stupidity. This person obviously does not want a lover. He may already have a girlfriend and only wants to help her out with HER love life. She shook her head from the thoughts and concentrated back to the top of her table. There lay her other unread mails and an issue of the Tokyo Hot Magazine. As she peered closer to the figure printed on the front, she rolled her eyes. Of course, it was the totally hot and irresistible Hyuuga Natsume who, on their front cover was described as the genius of our times. Pfft…she really did know better. He isn't more of a genius than he is of a hippo. Rolling her eyes again, Mikan looked down upon his familiar face, this time, staring closely and she knew that what her anonymous pen pal wrote was true.

She definitely was going to follow this plan through…

_**To the very, very end.**_

_**-**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**-  
**_

**Thanks for reading!! ****So sorry for rewriting it again. I was at first, actually thinking about deleting the whole story and forgetting about it but the plot was just too juicy not to try and write it out. I hope that this was a better chapter than before. Yes, longer and I hope a better version that helped explain more about Mikan's and Natsume's past.**

**And for now, I cannot tell you anymore. Sorry!**

**Chapter 2 will be up in no time!! I promise! Already got half it done (since chapter 3 from last time is already written!!)! Aren't you proud of me? Jokes, jokes. Alright, I'd better stop being so foolish.**

**So…watcha think? Good? Bad? Very, very good? Very, very bad (please god forbid)? Please, please review! **

**Oh! By the way, I forgot to mention, this chapter was dedicated to a very special friend –Emily- who helped tons and tons! Thanks!!**

**Sakurano-san**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Pride of Thieves

**.:Yep**, second chapter **finally** up!

Hope you **like** it and please **enjoy**!**:,**

**-**

_BRRROOM!! Yep, it's you. This chapter is dedicated to_

_dear friend of mine, Jess!!_

**-**

**2. Midnight Robbery**

**-**

-Revenge is sweet-

**-**

Disclaimer: Yep, yep, thought you could get rid of me before the story huh? No chance!! I do NOT own Gakuen Alice…that's all!

-

* * *

-

Yep, she just had to say that. She just had to say those five words including a comma and a full stop that was now pledged so deeply into her mind, she couldn't figure out if it was there because of her threats or it just happened to be there for her own sake.

Mikan sighed in defeat. Rewinding back to last week when she had received the letter from her anonymous pen pal, she was so excited and determined to go through with this plan that she forgot all the necessary details in accomplishing it, a.k.a. finding the 'gang' she needed to help her.

She was and _is_ going to do this, no matter who gets in her way but that is just her own little opinion. What about all those people she needed to help her? Some might think she was way out of her mind, some might refuse her straight after she told them the plan and some, she thought, will say they will think about it out of politeness to her. It really was useless. Even if the small percentage of people that wanted to help her agreed, there were an even smaller percentage of them that have Alices and whom she could trust.

"_No. 52, please come out of your daydreaming and get back to work."_

It was her boss's voice.

Suddenly coming back to where she was, standing in front of a huge line of people, all with grave looks on their faces, she felt a large presence by her side. Guessing who it was but already knowing the familiar aura coming from the person, Mikan gave a small peek to her side.

Uh-oh.

"Mikan Sakura, how many times have I told you to not space out during your working hours, especially when you are at the front counter. Not only did you make me come out of my office just to see your pathetic face peeking up at me, you also broke the no. 1 rule here at 'Tuckey's Burgers': letting our customers wait without a good enough explanation."

Actually, she had a good enough explanation; worrying the hell out of herself about her plan to rob let's say, the largest and richest casino in Tokyo that has never been robbed in its fifty year history but of course, this was not even close to the good enough reason Mr. Tuckey thinks of.

Looking back up at her boss with a dignified expression, showing that she was not the least scared, she answered, "I'm dearly sorry Mr. Tuckey that I was accidentally spacing out during work hours, since I work here almost 8 hours everyday just to pay off my rent. I'm also extremely sorry for the terrible exercise I have put you through of coming out of your office to here which I think if I measured it was only around five steps. And of course, I am so sorry for not having a good enough reason for my behaviour and letting my customers wait but as you said, since I have such a pathetic face, you wouldn't really want me to show them it would you, my dear Mr. Tuckey?"

A huge gasp came from the rest of the staff. Nobody had ever talked back to Mr. Tuckey before, and especially not in that attitude.

Mikan knew she was in big trouble, but she really couldn't help herself and instead of chaining it all in and allowing her boss to think great of himself, she blurted out all she thought of in her head. Not that that was a good thing now in this situation but it made her feel just a bit better.

Now, if you were in her position, not that you'd want to be in it in the first place, instead of shrinking back into the background and probably crying out of fear, you would've instead laughed your head off. Yes, laughing your head off because of what was in front of you.

Mr. Tuckey that had just moments ago shone with his own pride and selfishness was now boiling with anger. His fat face, red as a tomato held his eyes that were little slits compared to his large nose and mouth. His body that was hanging over the side of his uniform, was tense and his hands, balled into fist held many fake rings that jingled dangerously. Now, you might be thinking what is so funny about that? More or less, it sounds as if he looked very much scary. But that was only part of it. What really caught everyone's eyes and made each and everyone in the restaurant cover their mouths quickly, was Mr. Tuckey's abnormal leg.

Though one of them stayed still and was uninteresting, just like any other leg, the other, was way from normal. You see, the top part of Mr. Tuckey's left leg was trying to wave around like a jellyfish and since the leg is very much hard to even bend from side to side, it turned out looking more like Mr. Tuckey trying to dance a cowboy jiggle. And since poor Mr. Tuckey is just a bit (ha!) overweight, his one leg that was staying still could not support his whole weight and instead of clutching something steady for safety like a normal person would do, the idiot instead clutched the nearest thing he could hold onto, most obviously, Mikan.

The two went down and in a panic, Mikan also grabbed the nearest thing to her which coincidently was another staff working in Mr. Tuckey's shop. And it so happens, that this staff member also grabbed onto her friend who also grabbed onto another one of the staff members and so on. Picturing this in your head, you could see a huge pile of people lying on the floor, all groaning in pain and the customers fleeing the place of the crime but that was not what really happened. Yes, they all did fall down like dominos, one after another, but since the shop was larger than anyone expected it to be, they did not fall onto each other but instead onto the front counter, facing the bewildered customers, after all, you don't see that event nowadays a lot. After rubbing each others cheeks and brushing some crumbs off their uniforms, everyone stood up, no one injured, not even any bruises.

The first one to speak, no doubt was Mr. Tuckey himself.

"Mikan Sakura, you are hereby fire-…"

But he never got to finish his sentence for at that moment, a wack came upon his head, leaving him stunned and unconscious. Everyone looked up in surprise at who in their right mind would actually _hit _Mr. Tuckey saw a face of a staff member that had just started work a few days ago.

"Well, really, don't use such royal language boss," the young man tutted, his face turning up into a goofy grin.

"Koko!" Mikan screamed in delight. "My knight in shining armour!"

At this, Koko's bright face turned a brighter shade of red. "Oh come on Mikan, you know how weak I am to hear a girl praising me."

Mikan laughed but stopped suddenly, her eyes straying over to the distressed crowd of customers that were becoming less and less and back to the unmoving lump that was Mr. Tuckey.

"What are we going to do about him?" asked Mikan in a whisper.

"Don't worry, just do what I say," replied Koko with a wink.

-

* * *

-

After clearing up all the mess which was ninety percent Mr. Tucky, and assuring the customers it was all right now, Mikan and Koko left the restaurant to get something more healthier than Tucky's greasy burgers to eat. They finally decided on a little coffee shop near the curb of the street. Sitting outside now with a chicken foccacia in front of her and a mug of coffee in her hand, Mikan didn't have the slightest bit of worry in her head, well, except for the constant whirring of finding another job.

"You ok?" asked Koko with a slight worried expression on his face, now coming out of the café with his own set of brunch.

"Yeah I'm ok," sighed Mikan, getting up and helping Koko balance his glass of water, knowing how clumsy he is.

As the two sat down either side of each other, Mikan sighed again.

"I really do hate him, you know. If I could just find another job, even if they paid me less than him, I'd take it. I can't stand him everyday, taking out all his troubles on his staff and lazing around in his office all day watching cartoons that are way too immature for him."

"I know what you mean Mikan," replied Koko with a shrug. "But life is like that. There are people who piss you off all the time and well, I've learnt to deal with that."

Hearing this, Mikan couldn't help but take his hand in hers. She knew of his terrible past, how his dad always abused his mum and how he would come back late at night, drunk and taking out his anger on Koko by bashing him, how it fell so out of control that when Koko was in Alice Academy, his mother passed away. She knew this and much more but she couldn't help but feel sorry for herself as well as her friend. Yes, she did not have a painful past with her loving grandfather but she never got to know her parents very well. Her mother who she had briefly lived with died in the war had little money to spare. Since that was the case, Mikan had to live in a rundown apartment which she paid with all the money she worked for. She wasn't really complaining, she knew there were people less fortunate than her who had to live in the streets but for a girl her age and working full-time in a fast food shop was not how she had planned her future.

Looking back up at the depressed Koko, she felt a tinge of pain in her heart.

"Koko, I-…"

He held up his hand, not wanting her to continue. Though his eyes were beginning to water, he looked up at her, a small smile spreading across his face.

"You know Mikan, I would do anything for my mother, anything. For my father, that's the complete opposite. Now, if I ever meet my father ever again, I will take out my revenge. I won't be like him though, not with violence just with words. I will say that I hate him. That he is a drunk, an abuser, a murderer. I hate him Mikan, I hate him!"

With that, Koko bent down his head, his arms falling to his side and tears falling down across his cheeks, landing silently onto the table top. Mikan hurriedly rushed to his side. She could never allow one of her friends to cry and become so sad that she couldn't bear it herself. She put her hand over Koko's back, her head leaning close to his. They stayed like that for a while, until Koko's tears were dry. At last, he put his head up, his eyes red and his face hard.

"Mikan, hatred isn't a happy thing nor is revenge."

Mikan looked up at him in surprise.

"What do you mean Koko, you just said that if you ever meet your father again, you'll take out your revenge," questioned Mikan.

"I will, no matter about that, but Mikan you've got to understand, life is short. You have to live the most of life, doing all the things you want, feeling happy for what you've got. Revenge and anger clouds over these feelings and makes you forget who you are, what you really are achieving. It's alright to have anger and hatred a little in your life but don't have it so much that you follow it wherever it wants you to go, seeking out revenge your whole life. This, minute by minute, hour by hour, day, week, year, you have wasted. Do you understand Mikan?"

Surprised by his answer but feeling the message Koko is passing over to her, she nodded, her brunette hair drifting with the wind.

"Yes, I think I do understand."

Hearing this, a huge grin came upon Koko's face, lighting it up and making his surroundings ever so brighter.

"I knew you would, and now, how about taking a little trip to Tuckey's fast food shop, ready for the biggest ever speech in your life."

Mikan grinned. "Ready as ever!"

-

* * *

-

It had been a long day.

After going back to Tuckey's fast food shop and finding a barely conscious Mr. Tuckey sitting in his office, Mikan found that surprisingly she was not fired neither did she endure an hour long speech of how 'things work around here.' This all was probably due to the fact that Koko was in the room and though his goofy and positive aura was pure and true on the outside, one if they leaned very close to this young man would definitely feel a bit of a dark side to him. Also, you could say that Mr. Tuckey was probably in his dreams by then.

Now, sitting in front of her television, the bright screen flicking on and off from program to program, Mikan thought back to her conversation with Koko. He had said hatred wasn't a happy thing nor was revenge but he still had those feelings inside of him towards his dad. It wasn't as if he could control them, they were there even if he didn't want them to be. Kind of like how she feels about Hyuuga. Even if she doesn't want to hate him, her feelings of hatred and despair are still their buried underneath everything though now, they have been dug out and are already churning up the insides of her.

Hyuuga.

That name that just really pisses her off, making her evil self coming out nearer and nearer. Just hearing that name, Mikan feels uncomfortable, annoyed, furious. It's as if he was a disease, a disease especially built for her that only bugs her and no one else.

No one else, huh?

If that was really true, she would die. She knew about how every fan girl that meets Hyuuga faints in happiness and every company that has been registered to him would feel as if they were in heaven. Even every gay man that meets him would have the same fate as those of the fan girls. It just wasn't right. There had to be some people who hate the bastard as much as she does.

Hate. People who hate him. People who were discarded, hurt and broken by him. Those people, so much like her…

Suddenly, the brunette that was slouched upon her couch sat upright at once, her body shivering with excitement, her hands clutched together tightly making her knuckles go white and her mind whirling.

That was the answer she had been waiting for all along; people who hate Hyuuga as much as she does. It couldn't be simpler and more effective. If she could just get those people who hate Hyuuga as much as they would like to take revenge on him, maybe, just maybe, she could get a large enough gang to start this mission. But who? There were only a small amount of people who she could think of that despises Hyuuga, well, she wouldn't say a small amount, more like one or two people (a.k.a. the people she forced to already helping her, Hotaru and Ruka). If she could think hard enough, maybe she could come up with a few more but that was it. For a team to rob a high class casino, it would take at least ten or more people and to find at least that many number of clients that Hyuuga has pushed away, it would take more than a month. And if she, herself was correct, Hyuuga would have a book full of the people who had come up to him for help or to try and sell him their products. As well as the time limit, there is the trouble of finding that book, planning out the whole thing and getting to it.

She sighed. It wasn't going to be easy was it? Maybe she should just quit, write back to the anonymous person and tell him that she gives up. It wasn't really in her interest of mind at the start to actually get the money and to do such a thing to Hyuuga and his casino. It wasn't as if she really actually wanted to do it anyway. Too much trouble as one may say. And who knows about the dangers ahead. She might be thrown in jail for a start or even worse, someone taking her life away from her and her friends.

Right, that was it. She was going to write back to this anonymous guy and tell him directly that she, Mikan Sakura, is sick of this plan and wishes to not participate in it no more.

As the brunette clenched her fingers tightly, her mind still wavering but already swinging to her way of side, she quickly grabbed a pen and paper and started to write.

-

_Dear Anonymous,_

_I am dearly sorry for what I'm about to say but I have to get it out of my head. I will participate in this plan no more, not because I have given up hope on myself but because of how horrific and dangerous it is for both myself and the people close to me. I want you to know that I respect you for what you have done and your attitude is not one of a rude person. No, you're far from it. Even though this is true, your plan has gotten too out of control. _

_I know you have put all your hope into me for this plan and I'm sorry for just breaking it off like that. As you have said in the beginning that you really do believe I can go through with this. I know you believed me but I- _

_-_

She stopped. She didn't know why and how she stopped but her hand just wouldn't go on.

"Come on you stupid hand, write, write!" cried the brunette whose right hand had now looked as if it was frozen.

"Come on!" she yelled but it was no use. "Why aren't you moving?"

Inside her mind, the brunette understood everything that was going on, why she did not want to write anymore, why she could not say she mistrusted this person's belief, why her hand had stopped writing. It was all because she didn't want to write it. Yes, she didn't want to quit this plan. All that she had done, all that she had put in herself to start it, everything wasted. No, she did not want this; did not want this at all. But why? But why was she stopping herself from giving in and completing it? Why? It's so obvious isn't it? It's because she wanted to do it so much that it hurt. It hurt that she wanted to do such a horrific thing just for a flimsy relationship she had when she was younger.

Yes, she wanted it so much. So much that she has never felt like this before. So much that well, nothing really was going to stop her…except herself. If she doesn't believe that she could do it no more, she knew that her hand one day will come back to life and finish the sentence. Thinking this, Mikan quickly pulled her hand away from the paper. She wasn't going to risk it anymore, her mind was already made up.

She was going to keep on going with it and the first thing of course was to get the book and if her thoughts were correct and in place, she knew just the thing to do. Reaching out and quickly grabbing the phone next to her, she dialled the number she wanted.

"Koko, meet me at my place tonight and quick. Bring Hotaru and Ruka along with you, I have no time to explain just come. Please."

_I know you believed me but I am fearful of your belief._

Not anymore.

-

* * *

-

"Mikan Sakura, I would like to know right here and now why the hell are we in this tunnel which looks as if it were from a horror movie."

Mikan looked back at the blonde headed boy who was now, fuming at her and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Ruka, you're starting to sound a little like Mr. Tuckey now. Relax, I got this all under control."

"I don't think trudging your way beneath a casino of Hyuuga's and having a full map of his underground tunnel connections is under control, Mikan."

She looked back at him once again and sighed. It wasn't like it was their fault or anything, them arriving promptly on time in front of her house and she quickly hopping into their car and driving crazily to god knows where for them. As well as not mentioning the struggle it took her to push Ruka and Koko into the underground tunnel entrance which she so intently checked with the casino map ground. As for Hotaru, well you couldn't say she was not pleased to see the two boys (Mikan didn't count because she got over the mud easily) struggling against the heavy current of the sewage-filled water that so nicely was placed a centimetre over your feet when she herself was fitted with her most well-known invention; her hover socks. When Mikan asked her how she knew that those socks would come in useful, Hotaru just shrugged in her it's-for-me-to-know-and-you-to-find-out way.

Looking back at poor old Ruka covered head to toe with mud (after falling twice) Mikan grinned and said cheerfully, "Oh Ruka, just stop talking and look! We're here! Well, at least I think it's here, I'm ninety percent sure. But still, we have finally made it!"

"And made it to exactly where?" asked Koko suspiciously. He too was not in a very good mood.

"Right above us is the office of Hyuuga. If I am right, it's currently around six in the evening. If we can just pop in and grab the confidential book hidden inside his minitiaure vault which is also hidden underneath the painting of his father and make it back down here in one hours time exactly, we should miss him b-…"

"What! Mikan I really do hope you're joking, I really do. You're telling us to steal Hyuuga's confidential book! We can be jailed for this you know!" cried Ruka furiously.

Mikan turned around slowly. Somehow, leaving the really worst part to last was not such a good idea now.

"Alright, I know you think I'm crazy, more so for Koko who doesn't even know why I'm doing this but please understand. Ruka and Hotaru have already agreed to help me in robbing Hyuuga's casino an-…"

"Whoever agreed to that?! Mikan, you're a very important friend of mine and I treasure you very much but if it comes down to this, I'm not going to join in with you and neither is Hotaru. It is just too dangerous and too bizarre," said Ruka, one of his hands on Hotaru's shoulder, ready to turn back and steer her away from the scene but Hotaru stayed still. Ruka, very surprised, looked across at her, confused, and leant in to whisper something.

After straightening up again, Ruka, who was fuming before, now really much looked like Mr. Tuckey. His face was red with fury, his eyes glistening with what looked like tears he didn't want to show and his face was turned up into a look of confusion and devastation.

"If that's the way you think, I'll leave you alone then," sneered Ruka in a sad tone.

After this, he left to trudge up his own way to the entrance of the tunnels. The other two who had not heard the conversation that went between the two at all stared at Hotaru for an explanation.

She sighed and turned around to the other two. "You know, we can either go up and get that book now before anyone catches us or I can spend the rest of our time here telling you how I wasn't going to let that idiot boss me around when I have already made a promise to someone."

At this, both Mikan and Koko were caught having wide smiles on their faces. They were all so happy that Hotaru had not left them alone in this creepy tunnel and went off with that Ruka who once was as kind as a rabbit. Yes, so happy that they nearly forgot why they were exactly here for.

At once, Koko snapped out of his daydream and shook Mikan side to side, all the while saying, "Mikan we got to get up there right now or else we won't have time anymore!"

Startled and shaken a bit, Mikan looked at Koko's face and nodded. She could feel that he was on her side. How she had spoken to him that very afternoon left her a big impression but that wasn't going to stop her. In Koko's face, she understood what he was trying to get over to her. Though he was very mad and furious Mikan would choose this way, he knew the anger and love she had gone through, the same as him and his family.

At once, Mikan began to climb upon the greasy ladder that lead to the round door above. Once at the top, she cautiously turned the door and pushed it aside gently. Inside Hyuuga's office, she could see it was totally empty except for a huge parrot that was sitting on its swing beside Hyuuga's desk.

Looking around his office now, Mikan could see the splendour the bastard lived in. the blood red curtains that hung from the large windows behind his desk were covered in golden thread and beads. The window itself was something to gaze upon. The outside view from it was spectacular. The Tokyo tower was in great sight, the gardens that protruded from the casino was brightly lit with fairy lights hanging around the walls as well as the buzzing city of Tokyo itself, so close you can almost touch it.

Breaking off her eyes from the view, Mikan came to look at the other side of Hyuuga's office. This side was piled with all sorts of books from ceiling to floor. The rich mahogany stand they stood on were twice as high as Mikan herself and the books, all leather-bound, looked as if they were all placed correctly in alphabetical order. It was all neat and tidy of course, but this was not the case for Hyuuga's desk. Being the head of a very wealthy casino that takes in millions every single day, was definite hard work. As this was the case, you could seen strewn across his elegant pine tree desk, scribbled upon paper and blank ones as well as scrunched up paper thrown all around the waste bin beside his desk. Mikan smiled a little at the memories. He was never a really good cleaner even at Alice Academy.

The desk also had a matching chair that was as large and beautiful as a thrown itself. The sides were carved in a bit to make a curved handle and the soft leather that was placed on top of the seat was utterly polished to the limit. On top of this wondrous chair was a large painting. As Mikan stared at the man in the painting, her eyes going over his every curve, she knew this was Hyuuga's father. His eyes, his face, even the way he looks down upon you in that ungravely manner makes you shiver to your extent. That was the painting she had come to find.

"Mikan! What's taking so long up there? Is someone there or something?" came a voice from underneath her.

Mikan looked down to the annoyed faces of both Hotaru and Koko. They obviously wanted to get out of the muddy tunnel and see for themselves the office Hyuuga has. She grinned down at them and quickly lifted herself up and onto Hyuuga's furry red carpet that was now covered with the mud she brought up. Though this could only be considered a small amount once Hotaru as well as Koko came up, both of them trudging mud on the carpet too.

"Oh really, what are we going to do about this now Hotaru?" asked Mikan in the voice that annoyed Hotaru the most.

"What do you think baka? You were the one that got us here and planned it all."

Grinning sheepishly back at Hotaru and Koko she said in a soft voice, "Guess I forgot about this."

Hotaru, now seeing Mikan in a most depressing mood sighed and took out what looked like a bottle of blue water. To the other two's surprise, she tipped it onto the mess they made and instantly, the mud dissolved into water, evaporated though there was no sun and into a flask Hotaru took out. After bottling it firmly, she grinned and shook her head at the other two.

"Look, let's just say I'm a mind reader at these things and come on, stop looking all dazed at what I just did, we need to get to that vault fast."

"We need to get to that vault fast!"

There was silence as everyone heard this unfamiliar voice that came from the room they were standing in. Someone had just heard them talking and that someone was a person they could not see.

"We need to get to that vault fast!"

This time, the voice came from directly behind them and with an urge to turn back and run right out the room, the three friends turned around, ready to meet whoever it was that had just caught them.

"We need to get to that vault fast!"

A parrot.

A colourful and rather overfed parrot that was staring at the three with a quizzical glint in his eyes. As the three took in this information, they found themselves laughing loudly and sprawled on the ground (as if they hadn't a better thing to do) like they used to in Alice Academy when someone had done something hilarious.

Now, wiping tears away from her face, Mikan whispered softly that someone would hear them and that they really should get going. The other two agreed and though the parrot was very keen on them, he had stopped saying that sentence, no doubt forgetting it all as well.

Now, standing in front of the painting, Mikan hesitated just a tiny bit but then reached out her hand only to be stopped by Hotaru who was know looking sternly into her face.

"Are you really sure you want to do this Mikan?" she asked carefully, her eyes searching the brunette's.

Mikan nodded, her eyes serious. She knew no one was going to stop her. With this, Hotaru nodded and smiled at her, producing something from her small backpack. Holding it out to Mikan now, she said, "Then put these on. This pair of gloves will leave no fingerprints at all once you have touched something. They also grow accustomed to the size of your hand so don't worry if they look too big or small."

Grabbing a pair from Hotaru gleefully, Mikan snapped hers on, at once feeling the gloves moulding around the shape of her hand. Following her example, Koko also took a pair.

Now, looking back at the painting and once again reaching out her hands to behind it, she at once found a ledge at the back on both sides. Pulling firmly and slowly, to the three's amazement, the painting went up, turning upside down in the progress producing an iron grey door that neither had any handles or knobs. Looking around for any other way to open this door, Mikan was dumbfounded when she found nothing of the sort.

"This can't be," she whispered frantically. "Last time I checked on the blue print of Hyuuga's office it was pictured that underneath this painting was the vault. How could this be?"

The other two looked at her, feeling worried not because of their situation right now but the blueprint Mikan had stolen from the library's members-only map section.

"Mikan, I'm just wondering what date it said on the blueprint you found?" asked Koko hesitantly though he probably can already guess the answer.

"Well, the blueprint and the map for the whole casino was correct to date but the umm…blueprint for this office was dated back to 2000, nine years ago."

As she said this, the brunette couldn't help but think what such an idiot she is. Of course they would be changes to his office during that time but that was the only map she could find. The others for some reason were not there. Kneeling down and putting her head between her hands, Mikan snorted with annoyance.

"Why didn't I actually get the right one? I thought this could be enough but of course it isn't! I'm sorry guys, we'll have to come back later, once I have found the right blueprint we need."

Hotaru, who know was probably annoyed to at her limit kneeled down beside Mikan and shook her head.

"We have already come this far Mikan, you can't just give up here. Look, we have another thirty minutes, if we can just figure this door out, no doubt the book would be behind it. Either that or another vault but who cares? We have come and we need to finish it right?"

As Mikan looked up at her best friend, she grinned. Standing up to her full height now, she shook her head at her weakness and looked around for anything that could be a clue.

"Hey, look, what's this?" asked Koko who was taking a piece of white paper out from the back of the painting. It was so small that anyone could've missed it and walked away as well as being the same kind of colour as the canvas of the painting it was stuck to.

The other two crowded around Koko to see what was on the paper.

-

_The handle to this door is happiness,_

_Right below a rainbow._

_-_

As all three friends finished the sentence at the same time, each one looked to the other, confused and exasperated. To think that they actually thought this card would tell them something useful.

"What the hell is this? The handle to this door is happiness? How am I supposed to open a door with the feeling of happiness?" cried Koko, annoyed.

Mikan steadied him with a tap on his shoulder. "Maybe, it's telling us to find something we can be happy about to open the door?"

"As if that is actually true baka. I can think of a million things you would be happy with," said Hotaru with a glint of humour in her eyes.

She actually found this card to be quite amusing. Whoever wrote it actually had the time and bother to write it, put it onto the canvas and tell others how to actually open it.

"Well, how about the rainbow part? Maybe we're supposed to go look for a rainbow?" asked Mikan sheepishly.

The other two rolled their eyes. Mikan really was a simple girl. Doesn't she get that this piece of writing contains clues that suggested other forms in the colour of rainbow.

"Wait a second!" cried Koko with large eyes. "If this piece of writing is suggesting other forms that come in the colour of rainbow, doesn't that mean…"

The other two stared at him with saucer eyes as he trailed off and looked back to the lump that was sitting on his swing.

"Doesn't that mean the parrot?" finished Hotaru in a matter-of-fact way.

At once, the three of them rushed over to the fat parrot that sat next to Hyuuga's desk, one eye opened and startled when he saw that they were coming so close and the other closed, half asleep.

"Good parrot, we're not here to harm you, we just want to know what this means," cooed Mikan as she lifted up the piece of paper to the parrot.

Hotaru rolled her eyes as a squawk came from the parrot. Pushing the two aside, she set up her space around the swing. She was sure the first part of the writing did not correspond exactly with the parrot. Looking around the space now, with intent eyes, the other two sat beside her, ready to jump away and out of the hole if anyone comes.

As Hotaru looked around the parrot with a calm face, Mikan began to wonder about the first part.

'_The handle to the door is happiness.'_

That was what it said. So it means that the handle was somewhere near the room.

'_Right below a rainb-…'_

Wait a second.

Right **below** a rainbow. Which means below the parrot. Which means, they have all been searching in the wrong place. Instead of looking underneath the parrot, they have been looking all around it to find the handle.

As quickly as she could, Mikan hopped up and jumped to Hotaru's side, studying the bar the parrot was sitting on intently. There it was, in gold plated letter:

_Happiness Corporation for parrots._

"I've found it! I've found it!" cried Mikan gleefully. The other two who were following her eyes around the bar also jumped up in delight.

"Alright, if only we can just get this parrot off of his swing, we can actually see how to work this thing," came Koko's voice from beside her.

At once, Hotaru began to scramble inside her backpack and took out what looked like biscuits of some sort. As she handed it over to Koko, once again the other two could not believe how overly packed and ready Hotaru was for tonight.

As Koko slowly reached out his hand to grab hold of the plump rainbow of feathers, the parrot did neither squawk loudly again nor did he complain. He came onto Koko's hand willingly where the biscuit was and began to nibble ferociously.

"Ok, Mikan, now that he is safe in my hands, go see how to work that swing."

Coming closer to the swing, Mikan noticed that the metal stand that supported the swing could adjust the height.

"That's strange," said Mikan.

Hotaru walked to beside her and asked, "What is?"

As Mikan got down on one foot, she pointed to the numbers that were going down beside the stand.

"If these numbers were to used for measuring how high the stand is, why are they not in order?"

Hotaru, now also kneeling down on one knee looked closely at the numbers.

"You're right. This is very strange, they're going all over the place. 13, 11, 76, 27, 54, 36, 88…"

As Hotaru said these numbers, a clear thought came into Mikan's mind. These numbers, they were somehow so familiar, as if she had heard them from before.

_13, 11, 76, 27, 54, 36, 88…_

_27…_

_11…_

_88…_

"I've got it! I've got it you guys!!" cried Mikan. Of course, she would remember these numbers, since they were obviously the birthdates of Natsume Hyuuga himself.

"The twenty-seventh of November, 1988, that was when he was born."

As the other two stared at Mikan, the information creeping towards them, sad smiles spread across their faces. She had still remembered Hyuuga's birthday until this time.

Missing their sad smiles, and not bothering to look up again, Mikan slid down under the stand and began to slide it up and down.

"27, 11, 88…"

As soon as she was finished, a loud bang could be heard from the iron grey door that they could not open before. Slowly, whining as it slid open, the three slowly walked towards it. There it was, in the middle of the iron room. The book that they came here for, the book that took them not as much time as they thought but a lot of effort nevertheless.

"We've done it you guys! We've done it, our first ever mission!" cried Mikan thrilled.

Without wasting another second, the three rushed into the room to grab hold of the book. Forgetting that he still had the parrot upon his hand, Koko accidentally ran too fast to the parrot's liking and with one large flap of his wings, he gave a big squawk, so loud that the three friends had to cover their ears.

At once, they heard footsteps coming from outside Hyuuga's office, coming ever so closer for in at least a second, they could hear banging on the door and people crying out who was in their.

"What are we going to do?" cried Mikan, her hand still clutching the book to her chest. "Thank goodness Hyuuga locked his office when he went but that door isn't going to hold any longer."

Hotaru, her eyes fierce said with a grave tone, "We'll just have to try and escape without them finding any evidence of us stealing the book."

"But Hotaru, the door to the tunnels is way over there, and we don't have enough time to close the door as well as the painting," shouted Koko over the shouts outside.

"We'll just have to try. If word gets out someone stole the book, not only will they come to every single house of the people that Hyuuga knew but also question us and you know what kind of team Hyuuga has protecting him and all."

"Hotaru, please, if we don't get out of here soon, we'll all be caught," yelled Mikan, already running towards the hole.

"Baka!!" cried Hotaru and Koko together but with no choice left, they too were running after Mikan.

Climbing down the ladder now, Koko accidentally slipped from the wet grease. Unable to close the door now, since the guards have already bashed their way through the door and were coming towards them, the three began to run as fast as they could through the underground slush.

Shouts could be heard behind them as well as people struggling with the mud.

"Hotaru! Hotaru, help!" cried Mikan from behind the two.

She had clumsily fallen down into the soft mud, her face now covered with slush and her body being suck down into it. As the two began to make their way back to Mikan, their hearts racing and their mind thinking how the hell they actually got themselves into this, the guards came ever so closer, their torches showing that they were already halfway to the three.

"Mikan! Are you alright? Come here, give me your hand," said Hotaru while grabbing Mikan's weak left arm. The book that she had stuffed into her jacket pocket fell into Hotaru's hands. She quickly deposited it into her jacket pocket, careful not to damage it any further.

Koko, who was left to carry Mikan's right arm could now feel the heat coming from behind them and with not even one second to lose, he began trudging up to the entrance. Hotaru, who saw what he was doing followed and Mikan, well, she didn't know what in the world was going on as she was unconscious from being suck into the mud.

Now, so close to the exit of the tunnel, Hotaru and Koko's heart were beating like a Tahitian drum. They were nearly there, they were going to make it. Oh how wonderful it was to see the night sky again and smell not the filthy sewage but the fresh air from outside. Smiling crazily and running even faster now, they arrived at the exit, panting and so out of breath.

"We did it Hotaru, we did it," panted Koko, his chest heaving up and down.

Hotaru nodded, leaning a little to one side. Suddenly, three dark shadows appeared from beside them, all looking strong and tall and wearing the symbol for the casino guards. Without even one second to take in what was happening to them, the two of them were being held against their backs to the wall and Mikan sprawled over the shoulders of one guard. Hotaru and Koko shouted their heads off, both panicking, both thinking, before, that they could've gotten to safety, both trying to free themselves from the tight grasps.

As the moon came out, ever so clearly now, shining its wondrous night light to the world, not even hidden by the black clouds overhead, the three were left to wonder at the entrance of the tunnel, how they came to be like this.

Was it an ever good idea to do this? Did they really do this because they thought it would be easy?

The breath from the cold night air stung across their skin, as all shivered with fear. It was a beautiful night, one with full glories. For on that beautiful night, their was poison in the air, making wreck to someone's life. For them, this night was just the beginning.

The night, filled with malice and evil. Somehow, this night had landed on them.

-

* * *

-

**Yes! Finally finished! Alright, I know I said I would update really, really soon since I have already written half of this chapter but that was not true. As I was re-reading through it, I thought of many, many ways I can improve this story by so I decided to re-write it. Got a bit stuck near the half of the story, wondering how it will get on and getting worried that the plot for this chapter won't work, but I guess all turned out well!**

**I would really appreciate reviews, flames, anything! If you have any questions, suggestions come right up because I'm open to everything!**

**It will take some time for the next chapter to go up since its back to school time but don't worry, I'll try my best!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sakurano-san**


End file.
